A Big Mistake!
by Nejiwedgie8
Summary: Neji and Tenten have gotten themselves into quite a pickle. Because one tiny detail is missed during an unforgettable evening for these two lovebirds, someone just might have to pay the price. Is Tenten pregnant? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Neji Hyuuga stood in the local Konoha pharmacy, sighing. How could he have let that happen? He waited impatiently in line, sighing. He tapped his foot nervously on the cold, linoleum floor. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He swore under his breath. He dug his nails into his thigh. _Damn it_, he thought, _how long is this going to take?! _The line moved up a bit.

A jonin. That what he was, and at seventeen-years-old, too! How could he have been so irresponsible? How could he have forgotten? One detail. One tiny detail he had missed. That one detail, had he not missed it, he wouldn't even been standing in that line! A deep growl rose from his throat. He twitched nervously and searched the store. Luckily, there was no one he knew… But then again, the Hyuuga clan was a bit famous…He can easily be ruled out by his eyes. Those large, eyes of a faded lavender colour. But he had thought it through… A pair of large, dark sunglasses rested upon the bride of his long nose.

He desperately hoped that no one would notice the trade-marked Hyuuga clan eyes hidden behind those very shades. Finally, he was at the front. He slid what was in his hand across the counter, trying to look cool. He turned his face from the cashier. The cashier looked at the product and then back at him. He smirked. Neji noticed that. "Shut up," he grumbled, "it's…for my mom." "Right," the cashier said sarcastically, "Tell your girlfriend I said 'hi' when you go over to her place, Hyuuga." Neji muttered something explicit about the cashier's mother as he cashed the product that was being bought. The cashier put it in a black plastic, thankfully, so no one on the street would know what this irresponsible Hyuuga bought.

The cashier grinned darkly at Neji. "Have a nice day, sir," he said, smugly. "Go to hell," Neji growled. He left the store. The cashier had no right to act that way towards him. Neji's business was none of his. Damn straight! Neji looked at the bright blue sky and sighed for the millionth time for the day. How in blazes name, could he have let that happen? He knew why. He knew how it all started. It started on account of his carelessness. It started on a Saturday evening…

_He and Tenten had been dating for More than a month. For at least three. They sat on Neji's couch at Hyuuga Manor. As usual on a day, at a time like that, they were busy playing the usual game of tongue wrestling. Making out. Neji enjoyed it but Tenten had started to tire of this. Since the second month of their unbreakable bond of a relationship had passed, she already started to tire of first base. She wanted to get further. She pulled away from Neji's soft, candy-like lips. "Neji," she murmured softly. "What is it, Tenten?" he asked between kisses._

"_Don't you think it's time we…?" she started. Neji immediately sat up, wide-eyed. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed in horror, "You're breaking up with me?!" She smacked her forehead. "No!" she yelled, irritated. He was silenced by her slightly harsh expression. She made gestures with her hand, indicating that she wanted to move the party to his room. Neji finally got it. He felt overly embarrassed. He looked away. "Tenten," he whispered, "I don't feel like we should do this." She sighed. "You're not ready," she muttered. It wasn't a question, it was an indication. "No," he said, "I'm just afraid that I might hurt you…" _

"_Don't worry," she said, her voice was gentle, as if it were something angelic, "I can trust that you won't." "But," Neji said, "We don't have any…" Tenten grinned. "On my way to the bathroom," she said, "I noticed a large pack of condoms on your dad's bed. Only one was used." Neji was surprised. How come she had noticed that and not him? His dad was sleeping around? What else was there to say? Except… "Yes," he whispered, "I'm ready, then." The memory of that day was a bit blurry but he knew it was one of the best moments he had ever spent with her… _

And as he crossed the streets of Konoha, one thought raced through his mind and one thought only. **HOW THE FREAKIN' ASS HELL COULD HE HAVE BEEN SO DAMNED STUPID?! **He was that angry at himself. Another memory materialized in his mind…

_As soon as Tenten had left, he took a shower. He was very sweaty. He wondered if everyone felt like that after their first and many similar experiences. After his shower he had passed by his father's room. He took a look at the box. It said that there were thirty; thirty condoms lay in that very box. But there was twenty-nine…_Wait! _Twenty-nine? But hadn't he and Tenten…Shit! Oh friggity mother chuckin' shit! He forgot to…Why did Tenten want to lose her virginity to a guy so inexperienced? So…irresponsible? Was there a possibility of her impregnation? Was there a possibility of him becoming a father? _

He ran his fingers through his dark-chocolate colour hair. His nails dug into his scalp. He sighed. When he told Tenten over the phone, she had not been easy with him…

_Immediately, she stormed over to his home. Barged into him room and dragged him outside. She pummelled him without a single intention of showing mercy. "NEJI HYUUGA!!" she had screamed. For once, her voice had a new influence of fear over him. "I feel like taking my weaponry scrolls and shoving them up your ass and summoning the weapons while it's still up there!!" "You have every right to," he had said. Her rage filled eyes had started to leak tears. She dropped to her knees, sobbing, uncontrollably. "Neji," she whispered. Her voice was very weak. _

"_I could be…" He pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest. "...I could be pregnant, Neji…I could be pregnant!" Sadness overcame him but no tears came. "I promise," he whispered, "whatever happens…I will be by your side…always…" He held her like that in his arms until his father and cousin had come home. He loved Tenten. Every bond with her, needed to stay alive, no matter how weak it became at that moment._

But, still…neither Neji nor Tenten had any clue of if there was a baby or not. He peeked at the pregnancy test in that black, curious plastic bag and hoped for the best. He didn't hope that she wasn't pregnant; he hoped that she would still love him, no matter how worse the situation got.


	2. Chapter 2

( I truly apologize for my chapters being so short in all my stories…you must understand that my imagination is very limited.)

Neji stood, anxiously outside Tenten's bathroom door. He knocked his fist against it. "Hurry up!" he yelled. "Shut the hell up big eyes!" she yelled back, "you were the one who got me pregnant!" Once again she won that round. Neji sighed. Tenten came out with the pregnancy test. "Well?" Neji asked, "What does it read?" They both studied it. "I'm Pregnant," she announced. Neji took a moment to absorb this. He nodded with understanding. "Hmm," he hummed, "I see." Tenten glared at him. How could he be taking that so calmly? He suddenly collapsed. "Neji?" Tenten asked. He fainted. He did the same thing when he first saw her naked.

--

Neji woke up to a sharp hiss of a can of beer opening. He looked up. Tenten sat on her bed, next to him chugging down a can of beer. He glanced at the floor. More than seven cans of beer was scattered across the hideous, barfy green carpeted floor. Tenten said she was…pregnant? He sat up quickly. "Tenten!" he protested, "you shouldn't be drinking that! You can hurt yourself!" She slurred something that wasn't even close to English. He grabbed the can from her hand. "Give it back," she mumbled. She was drunk. Neji sighed. There were about eleven more unopened cans of beer on her end table. He got up and began to take up each one. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down by it. "Lemme have my fun!" she protested.

"No," he said once more, "you'll hurt yourself and the baby!" She grinned at him with a dirty look in her eyes. "You know," she mumbled, "we're all alone here…and since I'm pregnant you can knock me up all you want without worry…." Neji's pale cheeks were now tinted with the blush of embarrassment. "You can be by sugar daddy and my baby' daddy," she said, lust and drunkenness flooding her gaze towards him, "you can do to me whatever you want." "You," Neji said, "are very drunk and I'm not the type to take advantage of someone while in that state." She ignored him as she tried to get another beer of the table.

He grabbed her wrist. She wailed in protest. "Drinking is soooo relieving and fun!" she exclaimed in drunken excitement, "Try it!" Neji shook his head. She urged him by holding a can to his face. He shrugged, if that would get her to shut up, then why not? One beer. That was his limit. That was all he would try. "Okay," he said, "fine." And with that, he held the can to his frowning lips…

--

Rock Lee lay on his couch, relaxing after a long day of training. He had a slice of bread and was starting to layer it with butter. He had been working hard to measure up to his one and only mentor, Guy-sensei. The phone rang. He sighed and reached to pick it up. "Hello?" There were muffled giggles on the other end. "Um…Hello?" "Rock Lee!" screamed an overly excited Tenten into the phone, "Guess what?" "Um…What?" he asked. "You're gonna be an uncle!!" Neji practically yelled into the phone. "What?!" Rock Lee yelled.

"I totally knocked her up and she was just so frigging good! You should try her!" Neji shouted into the phone, laughing. Lee could hear Tenten laughing too. "How was your training with you and _Gay_-sensei?" Tenten asked, giggling. "Stop insulting him!" Rock Lee screaming into the phone, feeling highly offended. He paused to realize what was going on. "Wait, Tenten is pregnant?" he asked. "Hell yeah, bee-yatch!" Neji said, laughing. Rock Lee couldn't even get another word out of his mouth. "Bye Uncle Rock Lee!" Tenten yelled, "Or should I say Rock _Pee_!" The line then went dead. "Oh my god…" Lee said, "…I can't believe it's not butter!!" He took a bite of the buttered bread, smiling.

--

Neji loved going on missions…but the next day he dreaded it! His head was killing him. Tenten drank, too. But she was not supposed to, she was pregnant. "Never again," he said to her, "will we drink like that…especially you…you have a child inside of you." "I'm getting an abortion," she said. "No!" he protested, "That's murder of something so innocent!" "Fine," she grumbled, "then you will be the one that has to carry a burden for nine months and go through horrible labour pains! When I asked my mom what it was like to have me, she said it felt like she was pushing a skyscraper from out of her…!" "Okay," Neji interrupting, "I get it!"

Rock Lee met them on their walk to the gate. "So…when is the little tyke due?" he asked, "Tenten said she wants to get an abortion," Neji muttered, sadly. "Why?!" Lee whined. "Because I'm too young and how will I make it if…?" Neji stopped Tenten in the middle of her speech by putting his finger on her lips. She pushed them away in protest. "I don't know where your germy boy hand had been! Probably you peed and forgot to wash your hands!" Neji muttered something angrily, under his breath. She glared at him.

"Tenten, " he said softly, "Please, if you don't want of take care of this child you should still have him or her and give him or her to someone who deserves him…" She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, "but we have to tell our parents at least…" Rock Lee was sulking. "So…does that mean that I won't be an uncle?" Neji grinned. "Maybe some other time…" "So not!" Tenten disagreed.


End file.
